Luna Eclipsed/Gallery
Stills LunaGuards S2XE4.png|Luna's guards that drive her carriage. Spike scared by fillies S2E4-W4.png|Spike receiving a scare. Pipsqueak_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Trick or Treat S02E04.jpg|Twilight and Spike with Pipsqueak the Pirate. Pinkie_Pie_chicken_costume_cluck_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png|Enough chit-chat. Time is candy! Rd snoop.jpg|Scoping the premises... Rd pose.jpg Rainbow dash.PNG Rd laugh.jpg|Prankers gonna prank Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg|Twilight and Luna Candy Nightmare Moon S2E04.jpg|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! Lunas Arrival S2E04.jpg|Luna's Arrival at Nightmare Night Zecora_Halloween_Scare_S2E4.png|Zecora makes her third debut. Hooded Luna.png|Hooded Luna Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Poor spike.jpg|Ack..ack.. Cough cough! S02E04-Derpy.jpg Spike candy.jpg Twilight costume.jpg Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png s2ep4lunaandapplejack.jpg Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 7 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 8 S2E4.png s2ep4lunaandfluttershy.jpg Luna Entrance S2E4.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna Evil S2E4.png Luna Stare S2E4.png Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png Luna Disapointment S2E4.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Luna Stand S2E4.png Luna SHOUT S2E4.png Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Twilight Delight S2E4.png Luna Angry S2E4.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png Luna Shake S2E4.png Fluttershy Scared S2E4.png Fluttershy Screem S2E4.png Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png Fillys Stand 2 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Carrot Top Spider S2E4.png Twilight Angry S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|How many points do I receive? :3 Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Applejack S02E04.png Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png Pony Spider S2E4.png Luna Magic S2E4.png Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png Luna Determined S2E4.png pipsqueak S2E4.png RD Shock S2E4.png Fluttershy almost S02E04.png Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy scared S02E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Twilight15 S02E04.png Twilight14 S02E04 .png Fluttershy2 S02E04.png Fluttershy1 S02E04.png Fluttershy0 S02E04.png Fluttershy S02E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Twilight and P. Luna S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle13 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle9 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E04.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Derpy Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy almost S02E04.png Princess Luna0 S02E04.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png Twilight whatev S02E04.png Spike impatient s02e04.jpg Are you that grandpa guy.jpg Mayor presenting zecora s02e04.jpg Quick donation pinkie.png Pinkie scared derp.png Twilight season2 eps4.png Derpy luna eclipsed.png Derp.png Enter luna cape disintegrates.png Mysterious shadow.png Luna levitate.png Luna mad? eps.4.png Zecora statue.png Enter zecora luna eclipsed.png Luna illusion.png Night mare green smoke lunaeclipsed.png Mayor_luna_eclipsed.png pony_revealed_under_the_hood.png Everypony Laughs.jpg Luna Laugh.jpg Luna Wink.jpg Luna Grin.jpg Luna Cloud.jpg Luna Smile.jpg Score!.jpg Luna aiming.jpg OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF NIGHTS!.jpg Night Mare Moon Fangs.jpg All of You.jpg Call Me Luna.jpg Luna Hugs Fluttershy.jpg Luna Twilight.jpg Luna Smiles.jpg Luna Wings Spread.jpg Luna Hood Lightning.jpg Luna full body shot.jpg Candy Sighted.jpg Cakeddy Ann and Cakeddy Andy.jpg Nightmare Night Symbol.jpg Big Mcintosh Hayride.jpg Chicken pie_Twilightsparkle tackle S02 E04.png Derpy pie chicken.png Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... Promotional images Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as..well, a dragon Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as a chicken. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack a scarecrow Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2